


Two Out of Three

by Hermia



Series: Just a Game [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia/pseuds/Hermia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Just a Game." After an "end of the year" party, Danny brings Jackson back to his place for the night, and he finally manages to persuade his best friend to give the game another shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out of Three

“What the hell are you doing?”

Danny laughed when Jackson jerked around, pillow in his arm and halfway through situating himself on the floor at the foot of his bed. To sleep? It was barely 2 AM. The party was supposed to last until everyone either left or passed out – likely sometime after sunrise – but here he was, sitting cross-legged on his bed and watching Jackson get ready to hit the sack.

Leaving the end of the year party wasn't an easy task, but one he was willing to struggle through when he realized his best friend's mounting agitation. Still, wriggling out of a game of beer pong and then through the thick crowd was more difficult than choosing to get Jackson to his car and get them back to his place.

“No way,” Danny said, leaning forward on the edge of his bed to snatch the pillow away from Jackson. He threw it back with the others. “You're _not_ clocking out yet. I have way too much energy.”

“You're mandating when I _sleep_ now?” Jackson's irritation from the party hadn't exactly ebbed; his words came out a little harsher than he meant them and he rolled his eyes at himself before he continued, this time with a lighter tone. “I mean, you've already taken in upon yourself to be an overprotective mother bear lately, so, why not?”

Shrugging, Danny flopped onto his back, chin resting on his shoulder and his eyes still locked on Jackson. “Come on. I don't want to go downstairs to watch TV, and I'm not even a little tired.”

With a sigh and another roll of his eyes, Jackson climbed up on his friend's bed, jerking out one of the pillows under Danny's head and piling it up on the other two behind him so he would have more cushions, pointedly ignoring the pointed  _jerk_ from the other boy.  


“So...” Jackson searched for words and found none. This was uncomfortable. For the most part, he had blocked out what happened nearly a year ago, but it just wasn't a Beacon Hills party if Danny wasn't playing gay chicken with at least one sad individual who thought they could resist him. “Are we doing gossip hour or something? Or a game where I can virtually beat the shit out of you for dragging me to that party?”

Danny pulled himself up in a seated position, the narrowing of his eyes lessening and a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I didn't drag you anywhere, Jackson. Scott and Allison practically begged you to go. I offered you a ride.” He chuckled under his breath, wriggling back on the mattress until he rested against the headboard. “There's a difference.”

Stretching his legs out, Danny ran his hands over his thighs, fingers digging into the denim around his knees. “I didn't really have any plans. Just wanted you to stay up with me.”

The corner of Jackson's mouth picked up in a small smile. “Yeah, alright. I get it.”  


Too well, really. Denying his feelings for his best friend had been easier before he became a kanima. The loneliness he felt had been intensified a thousand fold and Danny seemed to be the only person to alleviate it, which made it hurt all the more than he had to keep pushing him away. Jackson wasn't going to be like Scott, he wasn't going to let the people he cared about put themselves in harms way for him.  


Scott might've been worth the sacrifice, but  _he_ certainly wasn't, especially not like this.  


“Still champion, huh?” Jackson said after a few moments of silence. “Thought that last guy was actually going to break you.”

Danny's immediate response was a quiet, almost embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah, so did I for a second there,” he said, staring down at the foot of the bed instead of looking at Jackson. “But that wasn't so much genuine interest as 'I've been single for way too long and it's starting to get to me.'”

It'd been months. After his last boyfriend dumped him and the accident at the Jungle, he hadn't bothered with finding someone else. He hadn't even bothered going back, even after Scott retrieved his fake ID. What was the point? He'd just end up finding someone there too old for him or just not his type and then he'd just get his heart broken again. Or he'd break a heart. And he didn't want that to happen again so soon. So he poured his attention into school and sports and trying to help Jackson figure things out.

But he was a seventeen year old guy. He had needs.

“I bet you could kick my ass now. Prey on me while I'm weak.”

Jackson ignored the comment, though he couldn't help but shift in his seat after a thrill shot up his spine at the thought. “You're single because you  _want_ to be single,” he muttered, staring down at his lap as he started to pick at a patch of dry skin on the side of his thumb. “Two minutes in a club and you'd have a lay. If not a boyfriend.”

“That'd last for, like, two weeks tops,” Danny said, letting his head fall back with a _clunk_ against the headboard. “Like all the other guys before him with some seriously rare exceptions.” Turning his head to look at Jackson, he couldn't help but smirk. It never failed to boost his spirits when Jackson pointed out how much game he had. It was the truth, after all. “What about you? Anyone interesting lately?”

The look on Jackson's face was enough of an answer, but he verbalized it anyway. “Uh, no? I can't see myself with anyone. For obvious reasons.” That wasn't a total lie. He really couldn't see himself with Danny, no matter how badly he wanted him, physically  _and_ emotionally. “It's been something like six months since I've gotten laid, too. I was  _this close_ ,” he held up his thumb and forefinger a hairsbreadth apart, “to just jumping in a game, but it--” He let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “I wasn't going to humiliate myself.”

Danny's brows raised, his chin resting on his shoulder again. “I just told you you'd probably kick my ass.” There was nothing in his tone that could be taken for a lie. He'd never outright lie to Jackson; even his few repetitions of 'you're not my type' weren't completely false. There was truth in them. But people didn't always want to be with  _their type_ . His 'type' was... well, Matt, but he never dated anyone anything like him. He'd never even had sex with anyone he considered to be his type. 

He pursed his lips as if in thought, though he already knew what he would propose. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately. “It's not too late to give it another shot.”

“We really need to get you into a program for this game. You're an addict.” Jackson scratched his forehead, foot bouncing as he considered his options. He didn't want to go through this again, but this time he was completely prepared for Danny to toy with him. He could do this without getting to far into it; he just had to hold onto that crushing pain he felt when his friend had told him how much he _sucked_ at the game right after Jackson had begged him for sex.  


 _It's worth it just for the chance to kiss him again,_ his mind supplied. Jackson chewed that over, nodding to himself.  


Getting up on his knees, he moved toward the middle of the bed, turning to face Danny, sitting back on his heels for the time being. “Fine. But if this goes to hell, I expect you to leave me alone so I can sleep.”

“Deal,” Danny told him. He crawled over to where Jackson was kneeling, sitting cross-legged as he had at the edge of the bed, hands gripping at his shins as he got settled in. He had an idea of how this would go. He knew he'd end up caving the moment Jackson opened his mouth to say anything, so he had to think on his feet. And Danny was good at thinking on his feet. It came from so many years playing sports. “But I've got a new rule this time.” When Jackson gave him a look, both wary and displeased with this sudden turn of events, Danny laughed. “To keep things fresh. New rule – no talking. The first person who says a word loses. You know my game now; this is only fair.”

The new rules  _sucked._ Jackson didn't like being silent, certainly not in this situation. Danny had more...  _everything_ . More body, more heat, more raw sex appeal. He knew he wasn't lacking in any of those areas, but everything felt withered and small compared to his friend.  


Well, not  _everything_ , but that was sort of the issue. This wasn't even ground; did Danny just want to see him squirm?  


Shrugging, Jackson jerked his chin at the boy across from him. “No talking,” he conceded with a nod. “You go first.”

Shifting a little closer, until his knees were only an inch or two away from Jackson's, Danny made eye contact and reached out a hand. Considering it was already difficult not to touch him, he knew this game wouldn't last. The fact that he couldn't hold his hand still to save his life added to the fact. 

His palm hovered over Jackson's thigh, eyes slipping down from his to the shadow his fingers cast over his jeans. Slowly, he began to move, wetting his lips as he concentrated on what it must feel like. He'd felt Jackson under him before, but he'd only touched his skin like this once and that had been his cheek. He wondered how much the muscle would give under his hand, the exact shade of pink his skin would turn if he got hot enough. All of this kept him from looking up at Jackson, even as he moved from thigh to hip to waist.

Jackson tilted his chin up, jaw clenching from the effort it took not to react. He wasn't going to do this again. He wasn't going to give Danny the satisfaction of making him a writhing, moaning mess and just leaving him hard and aching. Every muscle that his friend's hand passed over tensed as if he was really touching him, and the thought of those palms – soft save for calluses from so many athletics over the years – on his thighs was enough to make him stir already.  


He took things further, bringing himself so close that if either one of them breathed too deeply, their chests would touch. It didn't count, though. Jackson didn't care about so brief a glance, he was too focused on winning. This time, it was his point to prove. So he raised up on his knees, leaning his head in closer until his face was nearly at Danny's neck. He breathed in through his nose, deeply and audibly and let a low noise form in the back of his throat, lips making a wet noise as he passed his tongue over them. His hands drifted up his stomach as well, the same path they had taken the last time. Jackson was forced to lean back to manage, and he used it to his advantage, letting the memory of hot, tan skin and hard lines of musculature intensify his blue stare, pupils dilating more and more by the second.

Danny's eyes fell closed after their brief eye contact, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it hard enough to cause a sharp twinge of pain. It helped him concentrate on the movement of his hands instead of the movement of Jackson's, instead of the memory of his breath on his throat only seconds before. But he could still feel the warmth running along the curve of his neck, and the sound of his breath echoed in his ears.

The 'game' continued on for a few minutes. Danny's hand moved up the subtle curve of Jackson's waist and up around his chest, finally hesitating before moving upwards. Jackson took a breath; the pads of Danny's fingers accidentally brushed the apple of his throat. With every movement, his hand twitched more and more. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to pull him forward and kiss him. He  _wanted_ to lose. But was he willing to self-sabotage? 

A thick swallow caused Jackson's throat to bob against Danny's fingers again, but unlike the larger boy, Jackson remained externally unfazed, save for the flush that was starting to build on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  


Bright blue eyes never once broke their connection to the near-blackness of Danny's gaze. He kept it even as his friend moved closer, even as he bit his lip, even as he ghosted his fingers over his body. Jackson's stare was heated, eyes shaking with pure  _want_ , but the rest of his face revealed nothing and he planned to keep it that way.  


Jackson's hands went in the opposite direction of Danny's, arms wrapping around his narrow waist to ghost his palms over his ass, eyelids growing heavy at the thought of the tight muscle filling his hands. Bringing his palms around, he hovered them over Danny's thighs before taking one away, using just one to move over the noticeable bulge in his jeans, further down and then further still until he was forced to nearly press his cheek to his friend's chest in order to go further, the heat of his hand just an inch or two away from his goal. 

The breath Danny released shook on his lips. He wet them again and finally allowed himself a glance in Jackson's direction. But he was so close the glance had no choice but to linger. It lingered and lingered until the glance turned into a stare, a dark one that refused to let go. And before he knew his lips were moving, the words were already out there, already pressed between them.

“Kiss me.”

Jackson straightened his posture, lips parted in surprise, mouth shutting again soon after. He almost did it. He almost grabbed him by the shirt and crashed their lips together. But just because Danny made up some new rules didn't mean Jackson felt like this was a victory.  


He shook his head, saying nothing. If a kiss was want Danny wanted, he was going to have to take it himself.

Danny picked up on things easily. Especially with Jackson. He knew what to do or say almost on instinct alone, and it very rarely fell through. But his head was clouded and his skin was hot and he could barely think about anything save how much he wanted Jackson's mouth on his. Were there any other thoughts? Was there anything else driving him at that point?

“God, Jackson,” Danny murmured, the hand still above Jackson's neck resting on the slope of it. “Kiss me. Or let me kiss you. I don't care either way. But I'm not gonna just grab you, not after how bad I fucked up last time.”

“Tell me to kiss you one more time,” Jackson murmured, voice thick and shaking with desire. He needed to hear it. The words weren't important. They were _hot_ , but he wanted to hear the roughness of his voice. He needed to know how real this was.

The hand at Jackson's neck slipped around to the back and guided him closer, pulling him as Danny leaned in. He only stopped when he felt their foreheads bump together softly, bringing them closer than they'd been in months. There had been comforting hugs, sitting shoulder to shoulder at practice, leaning in to talk to each other at their lab table. But nothing this close. Nothing this intimate.

“I want you to kiss me.”

Jackson's hands went to Danny's neck, gently cradling the sides of it as his thumbs ran along his throat. After murmuring a quiet, “Alright,” he finally let his eyes shut, pulling his head back briefly before moving forward, this time their mouths meeting instead of their foreheads.  


It just took that first contact to draw a moan from the very tips of his toes, lips splitting to accommodate Danny's bottom lip, arm hooking around the back of his neck to force him deeper into the kiss.

Danny melted into the kiss. Jackson's lips were soft. His hands were soft except for a few rough patches. His body was warm. He remembered the last time they were this close like it'd happened days ago. He also remembered how unwilling he was to let go and told himself that wouldn't happen this time.

When he felt Jackson pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, Danny shifted on the mattress. The hand on his neck fell to his lap, both arms wrapping around his waist and goading him even closer as his lips parted even more than they already were. The tip of his tongue slid over Jackson's full top lip, a quiet, pleased noise sneaking out of his throat when he pulled it into his mouth.

A sharp gasp from the smaller of the two broke the kiss, but it was sealed once more not even a second later. Jackson was all too willing to get lost in this moment. Danny's hands heavy on his back, pushing him forward, reminding him of his strength. The urge to be under him again was like a siren's call, almost sickeningly sweet and dangerous and you know all too well it's unwise to follow it, but you do anyway.  


A hand slipped up Danny's shirt, just barely enough to brush his fingers over the defined crease of his hip before sliding it around to the small of his back, pulling his hips closer just as he thrust his own hips forward, wrenching a hot moan of his friend's name out of his mouth and into the kiss.

Danny's restraint was admirable on good days when he wasn't lonely or horny or kissing his best friend. But he'd been cornered by all three, and even Jackson had more presence of mind than his usual zen self. So instead of waiting and kissing him and touching him, the hands on his back pressed him even closer, fingertips leaving pale circles of pressure near his spine once he'd turned Jackson over onto his back.

He slid over with him, arms still wrapped around Jackson as his mouth sealed over his again. His body curled above him, and he was content this time. He didn't struggle; he didn't look for a way out. All that mattered was getting his tongue deeper inside of Jackson's mouth, and after that, breaking the kiss to whisper a husky, “I want you,” right up against his lips.

It was the hand applying pressure to his spine that made it near impossible for Jackson to reply, not the tongue in his mouth, not the firm body digging him into the mattress, though none of those things really helped him think.  


“Hand,” Jackson rasped. He grunted at Danny's confused look. “Move. Hand. Somewhere other than _there_ I can't--” The hand moved farther up his back and Jackson let out a sigh of relief. “Sensitive.” Two thick brows cinched over his nose as he stared up at his best friend. Arousal was thick in the air; it made Jackson's mouth water and hips squirm. Part of him wanted to stop. To ask if this was just a way for Danny to get laid. But he felt like he already knew the answer.  


“Then _take me_ already. Don't you think you've kept me waiting _enough?_ ” His voice was a low growl, now, fingers digging into his friend's biceps, sliding down his back until he found the hem of his shirt. “Get naked and get _in me_.”

Danny leaned back, pulling away from him and kneeling on the mattress. His hands went to his shirt and slipped it over his head. Then they were at Jackson's, doing the same. Once both of them were on the floor next to the bed, Danny's hands were on his back again. If he was sensitive there, if that's what got him hot, that's what he wanted to do, that's what he did.

Fingertips dug into the soft muscle of the small of Jackson's back, rubbing into the flesh as he moved them farther down, face hovering a little more than a foot above his. He didn't want Jackson to kiss him yet. He wanted to watch his face for his reaction. 

Jackson whimpered, face going slack with pleasure as fireworks seemed to set off behind his eyes. He had no idea why that area was his  _spot_ , but with Danny's focused hands he was hard pressed to believe he had any choice in reacting this way, no matter what he touched.    


Mouth falling open, he let out a series of wordless groans, shifting and wriggling against Danny's body, back arching away from his hand just to have the thing follow him and press harder, thumb drawing circles at the very base of his spine. His hips jerked up in response, reveling in the pressure of his cock dragging against hard abs through the confines of his jeans that followed.   


“Danny, _please_.” He wasn't even sure what he was begging for. “ _ **Please.**_ ”

The hand on Jackson's back dipped down even lower, and the other slipped between them. Danny wasn't concerned with taking it slow, not with Jackson pleading with him like this. He could only pull him closer, unbutton his jeans, shut his eyes and suck on his bottom lip when the sound of his zipper filled his ears. It took a moment, but Danny slid Jackson's jeans off and onto the floor, his eyes roaming up his thighs and to the tight fabric of his boxer briefs.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip as he stared, oblivious to his own jeans until Jackson shifted. The movement only served to highlight the sight of his cock straining against the fabric, and it made Danny's mouth water.

His jeans were off and discarded even quicker than he'd removed Jackson's. Then he was on top of him, even closer than before. Skin rubbed against skin, and hands ran down arms until they met hands, fingers sliding together without a thought. As Danny kissed a hot, wet trail over Jackson's throat, his hands squeezed, and quiet moan of anticipation sneaking out of him.

Jackson squeezed right back, whimpering as Danny's lips traveled across his neck and jaw. It felt like he was melting into him with every kiss, every subtle roll of his hips. With a slight movement of his hips, their cocks were soon pressed up against each other, the tiniest twitch of their bodies enough to send a pang of pleasure through his intensely aroused body.   


It felt like his blood was boiling. Jackson could hear Danny's heart pounding just as rapidly as his own was, and that gave him confidence. At least, in this, he was wanted. Right now. And that's all he could ask for, all he ever really wanted.   


Pressing his heated cheek against the other boy's, Jackson let go of one of his hands, slipping it between him, whispering a  _thank you_ and kissing Danny's ear when he lifted himself up high enough for Jackson to be able to slide his hand into his underwear.   


“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, biting on his lower lip as his fingers curled around Danny's cock. It wasn't like he didn't have a good idea what he was getting into. He'd seen it before, both accidental glances and decidedly _not_ , but this was different. This was hot and hard and throbbing and Jackson spread his legs a little wider just thinking about it inside him.

When he felt Jackson's thighs split wider, Danny's hips bucked forward into his hand. The movement brought them even closer together, and Jackson's hand was trapped between their bodies, erections pressed against each other even through the thin fabric of their underwear.

“Mmn, let me get them off.” Danny's voice was low and rough, barely loud enough to catch his ears above the noises Jackson made and the shifting of bodies and sheets. His hands went to the waistband of Jackson's briefs and his fingertips slipped inside. Jackson's skin was warm to the touch, and Danny shut his eyes for a moment to let the feeling settle. He was touching him. Finally, after a ridiculously long time of wanting him and not wanting him, he was touching him.

He finally brought himself back, eyes fluttering open and moving to Jackson's as he pulled his underwear down, not slowly but carefully. “I want you in my mouth,” he confessed. There was heat in his tone even before he'd pulled them down far enough to see him. “But we'll have to save that for later. Mm, I wanna be inside you first.” Danny leaned down, his forehead pressing against Jackson's as he gave his underwear another pull, this time revealing his cock. “Yeah, later. Definitely later.”

Jackson reluctantly released his grip on Danny's cock to lift his hips up, allowing his underwear to be taken off completely. And then he was on him again, and now he could feel everything. His skin was ultra sensitive, blood pulsing beneath his it, leaving his cheeks, neck and chest flushed and the rest of his burning hot. It was too much. He was tired of being quiet and he was tired of letting that moment a year ago dictate how he was acting now.   


His hands rubbed their way down Danny's back until he was able to grip onto his ass, the tight muscles flexing under his waiting hands, causing him to smirk. Then there was a ripping noise and a tug and Jackson's grin only widened further when he held the tattered remains of Danny's underwear in his claws, throwing them to the floor, reverting the shift before returning his hands to their place, forcing the boy's hips forward, pulling a moan out of both of them. “Nngh,  _God_ , Danny, get the lube and start fingering me.” Jackson's hips rolled again, deliberately and smoothly, back arching to get even closer to him. “I want to take all of you.”

Not one to ignore such a statement, Danny gave him a quick kiss before sliding his hands under his arms and dragging him up to the top of the bed to set him against the pillows.

There was lube in his nightstand. Lube, condoms, and a book, all tucked away and untouched for the past few weeks due to finals. But he knew exactly where they were; he retrieved the bottle of lube in no time and was already pouring some onto his index and middle finger when he tucked himself between Jackson's legs. “Tilt your hips up a little,” he murmured, closing the top and dropping it beside him. When he complied, Danny sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and slid his fingers downward.

The lube spread around Jackson's entrance, and Danny clutched onto his waist with his other hand to keep from rocking his hips. He rubbed a circle around his asshole, tongue slipping out of his mouth to roll over his bottom lip as he watched. Only when the boy under him was clearly relaxed did he slide his forefinger inside of him to the first knuckle, the rest of it waiting until he was sure Jackson wasn't having any doubts.

A shaky breath left Jackson body, one he couldn't help but laugh through. “Danny. I wasn't-- mm, I wasn't  _lying_ last time. I've fingered myself. Thinking about you” It was impossible for him to work his hips much with Danny's hand pinning him down, but he did what he could to encourage him by squeezing. “Thanks for thinking about me, but I'm pretty committed to the whole I'm-not-going-to-be-able-to-walk thing by bottoming for you.”

Danny smiled at him, a soft, dimpled thing he couldn't help. Doing this with the thought of Jackson doing the same at the back of his head would be difficult. It was something he'd definitely have to revisit later. Once he could breathe.

“Alright,” he said, the smile finally fading into a look of determination. Fingering Jackson was an unbelievable experience. Everything about this happening was unbelievable, but seeing him on his back with his thighs spread, one and then two fingers sliding into him, was on another level entirely. The look on his face threatened to distract Danny from what he was doing; he'd never seen a blissed out expression that hot. Never. Something about his mouth and his eyes and his gorgeous neck and mottled skin drove Danny crazy in the best ways. 

When he was ready, Danny could barely touch himself without taking in a sharp breath. He never realized it was  _possible_ to be this hard. At least it made simple work of rolling on a condom, though stroking himself to distribute the lube over the length of it was a heroic task in and of itself. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Danny guided Jackson closer to him until he was resting low on his thighs. Having him near would make this easier, but it would also make it more intimate. He  _wanted_ to be close to Jackson. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, to bury his face in Jackson's neck and let every other sense come alive once he closed his eyes. Maybe that was how it would happen. He wanted it to.

“Ready?”

Jackson wasn't entirely sure he was. It wasn't Danny's size, or the act itself. Sex never made him nervous. It was the soft look in Danny's eyes and the nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling that  _maybe_ this wasn't just sex and  _maybe_ that thing that seemed so implausible twenty minutes ago wasn't actually that farfetched.   


Still, he nodded, rubbing his hands up and down Danny's arms. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I think I am.”   


The brief twitch of a smile that graced Danny's lips made his heart ache. He could feel he was nervous. It was in the tension between his shoulders and the way his breathing quickened, in how his heart stuttered and how his eyes never settled on one place for long.   


“Are you?” Jackson's voice was uncharacteristically soft, hands rubbing at the muscles of his shoulders.  


Danny answered with a nod, too. Jackson watched as he grabbed onto his erection, keeping himself steady as he pressed inward. The boy under him kept his breath slow as he felt himself relenting to the pressure, stretching him inch by inch. It didn't take long for Jackson to ask him to stop; he was halfway in, maybe less, and he needed a moment to find his footing, catch his breath, and...   


“Come here,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, guiding him down and seemingly going for a kiss, only to brush the sides of their noses together, leaving himself open-mouthed and breathing heavy against Danny's lips, letting out a moan when his body forced him to tighten around his cock before relaxing once more. “Hurts,” he admitted through a strained voice. “But it's _sogood_. Needed this. You. I need you.” He was rambling, nigh incoherent, and he could hardly think straight. Danny was inside of him, holding him, maybe even loving him. This wasn't the time for a censor.

Danny's heart thrummed unbearably loud in his ears, but even the racing beat seemed to quiet when he heard Jackson's voice, when he deciphered what he had to say.

“I needed you, too.” His voice was thick, and he stumbled over his words, a wrinkle between his brows as he strove to focus, to stay still, to pace himself until he could continue forward. Instead of moving forward again, Danny slowed himself down, his lips pressing a clumsy kiss against Jackson's mouth. “You feel... _amazing_. God, I've wanted this for so long. I was such an idiot to keep pushing you away. Even you didn't deserve that.”

“Yeah, I did.” Jackson's thoughts were interrupted by a low moan that rumbled deep in his chest as he brought his legs up around Danny's thighs, then up further until his heels were pressing into the small of his back. “I deserved it and I don't want to talk about how much-- how much I deserved it, Just--” His cock slipped in deeper and Jackson gasped. Had Danny's body not been pinning him to the mattress, he would have arched right off it.  


“There. Oh, ff-- _right there_.” Jackson flexed around him again, whimpering more from pleasure this time, the pain having lapsed into a dull ache that was steadily disappearing the more Danny rolled his hips. “God, baby, please don't stop, please don't, _please_.” He was too blissed out of his mind to notice the endearment, too focused on the pleasure to think about what it meant, and too stubborn to think on Danny's words right now. He didn't want to think ever again. He just wanted Danny.

Luckily, Danny didn't give him time to think. He knew Jackson better than anyone, even Jackson half of the time, and he knew what happened when thoughts turned negative. He didn't want that. Not right then, not ever. So he pressed forward, slowly sliding deeper and deeper inside of him until his hips hit the back of Jackson's thighs.

Danny's entire body trembled and shook. The pleasure was overwhelming, and it forced him to shut his eyes and bite onto his bottom lip. Eventually even that couldn't keep him quiet. When his lips split, he moaned long and loudly, body pressed so firmly against Jackson's that burying his face in his neck was no difficult task. His chest rubbed against his with every breath, lips shaking over the skin of his collarbone before pursing in a kiss. 

Jackson asked him not to stop, so he didn't. After the moment he took to gather himself, Danny began moving. Each movement was a slow roll, drawing him only some of the way out of Jackson before pressing just as deep again.

The smaller boy made no attempt to hide how good everything felt.   


A hand went to the nape of Danny's neck, nails scratching at the short hairs, pressing him to the crook of his neck and keeping him there. The feel of his breath was memorizing; it was hot and damp and seemed to stick to his skin while being all too fleeting at the same time, but that explained everything about this night.   


Jackson could already feel a coiling in his belly and each time Danny's cock brushed against that spot inside him it only tightened, causing him to cry out. Sometimes wordless, sometimes a curse, and sometimes the name of the only person he's ever truly wanted, the boy that was finally above him, over him,  _inside_ him. Nothing had ever felt so right and it only made Jackson dig his nails in deeper, clawing at bicep and neck alike, though his legs loosened. The flats of his feet pressed into the mattress, giving him enough leverage to start thrusting back properly, changing then angle enough to make his entire body quiver and for Danny's name to claw its way out of his throat in a desperate, needy whine.

As the rock of Danny's hips grew less and less fluid, so did everything about him. Jackson's name broke on his tongue. His breath became a slew of pants instead of slow inhales and exhales. Even his fingers twitched where they held onto Jackson's body, unable to keep still and tingling.

“I'm close,” he said with a gasp, a thrust of his hips pressing him upwards and closer to Jackson's mouth. The proximity drove him into a kiss, his tongue sliding between Jackson's full lips without hesitation as his body sped up on its own. He couldn't control it – the primal drive to finish, to pursue the thing that made him feel good to the very end as quickly as possible. Before he knew it, his fingers were in Jackson's hair and his shoulders were hunched over, his frame swallowing the boy beneath him whole. “Oh G-God. _Jackson_.”

He answered the call of his name by leaning up to suck roughly on Danny's earlobe, only to pant against the outer shell, body jerking and rolling off-tempo with his lover.   


“Me, too,” Jackson moaned, hands skimming over the muscles of Danny's back until he reached his ass, using all his strength to bury his cock deep inside him. “Stay.” He couldn't think about anything else but getting off, and for that he needed Danny's cock in him, this deep, making him feel like he was full to bursting. It was only then that he moved, that his entire lower back down to his legs started rolling in a wave, sliding Danny out of him just an inch or two only to have him buried balls deep a moment later.  


“Look at me.” His blue eyes were threatening to close just from the pleasure; Danny had started to move in time with him, and that only made it more unbearable. Every ridge of his hard stomach was causing delicious friction on his cock trapped between the two of them. But he had to focus. This was important. “I want to watch you come. I need to see your face when you come in me. Don't look away.”

Danny's heart stuttered in his chest, and he bit down on his bottom lip, nodding as he drew his face just far enough away for Jackson to watch him. He wanted to be kissing him, to come with his tongue in his mouth and his heavy breaths on his face. But this was just as good, if not better.

One of the hands curled around the back of Jackson's head slid forward until it rested on the side of his face instead, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the apple of his cheek as he continued to roll his hips. He never drew back. He never slipped out of him. He never moved more than an inch. He remained balls deep within Jackson and simply rocked his hips, watching as each thrust caused the gorgeous guy beneath him to bounce a little on the mattress.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to grow too much. The tightness in the pit of his stomach snapped and filled his body with a different heat as he came, his features distorting and eyes very nearly closing at the sensation. But they didn't. They held Jackson's as Danny's moan transformed into a whimper.

That was enough for him. He needed the connection of a kiss gave just as badly as Danny did, so the moment his eyes nearly shut, Jackson did the rest, bringing his lips crashing upon his, tongue probing deep in his sweet mouth. His hips kept rolling and bucking as Danny's orgasm flowed through him, the noises he made only drove him on further and faster until he finally went toppling over the edge with him, kissing him harder as thick ropes of come shot out over his own stomach, and Danny's as well.   


Even as their orgasms died down, Jackson didn't let go of the kiss. Letting go meant this was over. Letting go meant talking. Letting go meant he might never have this again. So he kissed, and kissed, and kept kissing, tongue hot and lips hotter, sucking and twisting and biting until the heat of his release finally dissipated and allowed for slower, sweeter exchanges. He preferred those, he found, gentle sucks of the tongue and lip and the soft noises Danny would make in the back of his throat   


Jackson never wanted to let go.

Danny found that didn't, either.

But necessity drove them apart eventually. Falling asleep still inside of him with come gluing them together seemed appealing to neither of them, and it was Danny who stood up on shaky legs to clean them up. He disappeared into the bathroom attached to his bedroom for a few minutes. Jackson heard the water running, his eyes still closed, and soon felt a cool, wet cloth against his stomach.

Neither of them wanted to let go, so they held onto each other again once Danny returned to bed, lights off and dug down deep beneath the rumpled covers. They didn't say a word about what had happened, only shared whispers of goodnight. Jackson's word hit the chilly air in front of his face, and Danny's sunk into the skin on the back of Jackson's neck as he pulled him closer.

They would talk about what this meant in the morning.


End file.
